gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkin Gorge (MediEvil)
.]] The is a level in MediEvil. It becomes available after completing the Scarecrow Fields level. After completion, The Pumpkin Serpent level becomes accessible. Walkthrough ''Walkthrough by iCABALi MediEvil - Pumpkin Gorge ''Walkthough by Mirrorstar As you walk along, be careful of the pumpkin bombs. They swell up and explode. Some are stationary, but some bounce along. They also do not count towards your Chalice percentage if you destroy them. Not far along the path, you will see a cave entrance to the right. As you enter it, be careful of the roots above the entrance. You can hit them to subdue them. Walk just close enough to be able to hit them. You will find more such roots throughout this area. Within this tunnel, you will find the Moon Rune. You will find a chest with a Club. You also find a Merchant Gargoyle. There is more to this part of the tunnel, but that is for later. At the end of the tunnel, you will drop back onto the path. Continue forward on the path. Remember you can use the Club or the Hammer to smash boulders, so get them out of the way. Right behind the pair of boulders is a moneybag. Follow the path and it will open up and you will find a house. Go over to the left. You should see a pumpkin bomb bouncing down an incline. Walk up that incline to drop into the hidden house. Inside you find a Chest of Gold, another Chest of Gold, yet another Chest of Gold and an Energy Vial. Exit the hidden house in the upper left. Go back to the main house here. Walk into the blue hand, to the right of its entrance, to use the Moon Rune. Once inside the house, drop down. You should be on a circular floor. If you run counter-clockwise on this floor, it will move down. You need to be higher, so run clockwise on the floor until it is at the top. You can then reach the Energy Vial and the Chaos Rune. Leave the house. Make sure you check everywhere for monsters. Then, to the right of the incline that leads into the hidden house, walk into the red hand to use the Chaos Rune and go through that gate. Off to the left, as you first enter, you find a Health Fountain. You can run full circle around the circular wall of the middle structure to search this area. You cannot do anything with that middle structure yet. On the outer wall, you will find two doors. One is shut and has no visible way to open it. The other will open itself when you approach it. Go through that one. It is left of a wheelbarrow. Just inside is the first book, which is also the only book in this level. If you fall into the green liquid, you will lose what is in your life meter. So, jump carefully. As you do a walking jump onto the first large mushroom, you will notice it goes up and down of itself as long as you are standing on it. Do a walking jump onto the next large mushroom. It will do the same. At the high point, do a walking jump to the right to land on a wooden platform where you can get a moneybag. Walk to the end of the platform and do a walking jump down onto another large mushroom. This allows you to do a walking jump onto the wooden platform on the left when you are at the high point of the mushroom's movement. Walk down the platform and them do a walking jump onto the last mushroom. From here, there are two ways to go. At the high point, do a walking jump to the right onto the narrower path which is cut into the rock. That path will open up and you will find the Earth Rune. Continue to the roots that attack you and go out the door to return to the previous area. Go to the left, along the fence, until you find the green hand. Walk into it to use the Earth Rune and then follow its path upward. At the very top, you will find an Energy Vial, the Star Rune, and a Silver Shield in the chest. Use the Hammer or Club to smash the boulder and enter the doorway for a quick exit back to the bottom. Return to the doorway near the wheelbarrow. Jump on the magical mushrooms again, but when you reach the last one, jump onto the wider path this time. Walk into the yellow hand to use the Star Rune. As you enter this area, you find a kind of root monster. Tentacles will come out of the ground. Hit the tentacles, not the trunk, to lower the main trunk until it is all the way back down. Then, jump onto it to take the Time Rune. The gray hand is right here, so walk into it. This will open both gates. It does not really matter which gate you choose to use, but for the sake of directions, I will say to go right. The path to the right will open up and you will find another root monster. Do not bother trying to kill it. Here you find an Energy Vial and another Energy Vial. When you come to a crossroads, go to the left. Three boulders block your way. Use the Club or Hammer to break them. Take the Chest of Gold and the Energy Vial and then break the next set of three boulders. This will put you back where you found the Time Rune. Exit through the gate that required the Star Rune. Go back across the swamp with all the magical mushrooms. (You just have align yourself with the first magical mushroom and walk off the edge of the path to land on it.) Exit through the gate that required the Chaos Rune. Run back down the first path until you come to that first tunnel. Walk into the tunnel until you find the Merchant Gargoyle. While facing the Merchant Gargoyle, look at the right wall. There is a rectangle of it that stands out a little bit. Use the Club or the Hammer or the Daring Dash to break down that part of the wall. Remember, if you are hurting the wall, it will flash when you hit it. This reveals a new tunnel. Proceed down this new tunnel and you will find the Chalice of Souls with a Chest of Gold. At the very end of the tunnel, you find an Energy Vial. Drop out of the exit. Return to where you used the Time Rune and go through the gate on the left. When you come to a crossroads, go to the left. Jump on the magical mushroom at the end of the path and jump onto the higher path. Speak to the Information Gargoyle, then leave this area. Hall of Heroes Speak with Mister Woden the Mighty in the upper left. You will get two Chests of Gold for your trouble. Characters Allies border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin-right:auto;" Information Gargoyles These ugly fellows are often overlooked by all but the wisest of heroes. They do not particularly like Sir Dan, as they know how much of a failure he was when he was alive. Fortunately, Gargoyles can't resist showing of how clever they are and will often give Dan handy hints and clues that can aid him on his quest. - Merchant Gargoyles These miserable creatures exist only to drain brave heroes of their treasure. However, they must always offer something in return. If you see one of these merchant gargoyles on your travels, see if they have anything to offer that might be of use to you. } |mobile= Information Gargoyles These ugly fellows are often overlooked by all but the wisest of heroes. They do not particularly like Sir Dan, as they know how much of a failure he was when he was alive. Fortunately, Gargoyles can't resist showing of how clever they are and will often give Dan handy hints and clues that can aid him on his quest. Merchant Gargoyles These miserable creatures exist only to drain brave heroes of their treasure. However, they must always offer something in return. If you see one of these merchant gargoyles on your travels, see if they have anything to offer that might be of use to you. }} Enemies border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin-right:auto;" Pumpkin Plants Pumpkin plants are truly ferocious fruit. Their infamous spit and tongue attacks have driven fear into the heart of many a shrub gardener. In terms of weapon selection one will find that sharp bladed weapons elicit the juiciest and most satisfying damage. - Pumpkin Bombs These homicidal Jack 'o' Lanterns bounce excitedly towards their goal with only one thing on their minds, namely to explode their poisonous juice all over their target! The seasoned adventurer has two options when faced with these advancing bounders. One, run away as fast as possible, or two, destroy the pumpkin bomb before he has a chance to detonate. } |mobile= Pumpkin Plants Pumpkin plants are truly ferocious fruit. Their infamous spit and tongue attacks have driven fear into the heart of many a shrub gardener. In terms of weapon selection one will find that sharp bladed weapons elicit the juiciest and most satisfying damage. Pumpkin Bombs These homicidal Jack 'o' Lanterns bounce excitedly towards their goal with only one thing on their minds, namely to explode their poisonous juice all over their target! The seasoned adventurer has two options when faced with these advancing bounders. One, run away as fast as possible, or two, destroy the pumpkin bomb before he has a chance to detonate. }} Items Weapons and shields *Club *Silver Shield Runes *Moon Rune *Chaos Rune *Earth Rune *Time Rune Artefacts *Chalice of Souls Treasure *2 Moneybags * Chests of Gold Energy *7 Energy Vials Speech Information Gargoyle (level finish) Books Book 1 Up and down these magical mushrooms go! They will take you higher and higher but be careful not to fall and sink without a trace. Gallery PumpkinGorge1.PNG PumpkinGorge7.PNG PumpkinGorge8.PNG PumpkinGorge2.PNG PumpkinGorge3.PNG PumpkinGorge6.PNG PumpkinGorge4.PNG PumpkinGorge5.PNG it:La Gola delle Zucche Category:Levels Category:MediEvil levels